Reborn
by JokerDoll
Summary: a brother and sister for the year 2008 get sent to Narnia, were they meet the pevensie and King Caspian Caspian/Oc Maybe others i dont know yet rating will go up later for lemons .
1. the start

ok i dont own any thing but my OC's this is a Caspian X/Oc Oc/Oc and i might give the pevensie 4 some on as well i dont know yet .

thank you for reading !

* * *

2 17 year olds stood in a library they were both twins the boys name was Cain Felix he was the older of the 2 with shaggy honey blond hair dark blue gray eyes fair skin with a strong jaw line he was lean being almost 6'02 he was dressed in a black dress shirt untucked and dark jeans with a black stud belt lopped threw the belt he had the left side of his pot bottom lip perished with a silver hoop threw it, the younger twin Renee Felix she had pin straight platinum blond hair stopping at her shoulder blades with long bangs cut to cover her forehead, she hade eyes blue eyes she had a heart shaped face pouty pastel pink lips she had a blessed body thin but still curvy and soft, she was around 5'9 tall for a girl, she was dressed in a long sleeved fitted whit t-shirt black skinny jeans with a gold studded belt threw the lopes and a long necklace with a diamond covered scull pendent at the end she also had her ears nose tongue and belly button .

Both twins were considered demi gods in their school both with rich parents living in Italy well they went to their American school both were beautiful but nothing alike .

Cain was clam relaxed and vary cunning good at almost every thing well Renee was more likely to start a fight over a look but still vary maternal when it came to the people she loved and was vary cunning and sneaky with her words but she sadly need help with any thing involving any thing from a book .

" what did they do this time ? "

" I caught jenny meloy trying to brake in to my locker at lunch with a bag full of cocaine in it "

" did you tell the school ? "

" no "

" why not ? "

" because I destroyed her hair extensions "

" how ? "

" I ripped them off of her head " Cain turned to look at his sister who had a grin curling at the corners of her mouth .

" you truly are trouble "

" never to you big brother "

" so did you hear ? " Renee stuck up another conversation with her brother .

" what ? "

"Helen got asked out for winter formal by Tyler Krum " Helen was Cain's ex-girlfriend she had broken his heart after she told him that she had bin sleeping with Tyler Krum and a number of other guys for some time . Of coarse the rest of the school knew and he did to but he didn't want to believe it .

" what did she say ? "

" I think no "

" well the deserve on another " their was a bitter tone to his voice .

Finally the bell for the end of school went and they left the school, it was mid winter but none were they lived it never got cold enough for it to snow .

" wow its pretty warm even for around hear " Renee looked up at the sun squinting her eyes .

" I guess that's the price we have to pay for that hummer you were driving last week "

" what some one was going to by it mine as well be me "

" you shouldn't even be driving you don't have your G2 "

" yeah yeah I know " Renee rolled her eyes as she walked over to her brothers silver car getting in shot gun

" can we go home now ? "

" yea " Cain got in the drivers seat . They drive to their large home a few blocks away from the school only stopping to buzz for the gate to open driving up their long drive way .

Their home was an old Victorian styled house it had 3 floors the top for Cain and the basement for Renee the 2nd floor was were their parents room was even though the usually stayed in the Ritz five star hotel down town when they were in town, so mostly it was for their workers who kept the property and house clean . The out side was surrounded by a 6 foot iron fence and by old apple trees .

They pulled up in front of the house and some one got out to take it to the back .

" Cain … Cain look " Renee walked to one old the old trees which was really 2 trees that had wound together year and years ago, it had budding flowers all over it .

" the tree its budding " Cain pointed out getting hit by Renee who snorted .

" I can see that " she walked closer to the tree reaching out to one of the budding flowers . When she did so suddenly their was a cracking noise and the trees started to twist apart .

" Cain get over hear ! " Cain came to stand next to her as the tree twisted apart making some thing like an arch way down in to a whole .

Suddenly Cain started to drag Renee forward till they were stepping in to the whole .

XOXOX

* * *

yea ok dont go telling me i need to have better any thing im proud of my self dont burst my bubbel ok .

thank you for reading my story the nest one will be up real soon .

* * *


	2. getting to know everyone

ok this one is really long but tells you whats going on just skim thrw it if you ont feel like reading the whole thing the next one will be more fun .

thank you for reading .

* * *

Suddenly the twins were in a lush green forest and they were standing back to back .

" Cain were the hell are we ! "

" I don't know " Renee grabbed hold of his elbow holding on hear .

" what the hell is going … " Cain cut her off by bring his finger to her lips .

" shh listen I can hear some thing " she went quiet look around as she herd a dulled thumping notice on the ground and shouting .

Suddenly a group of monster appeared in front of the both they had upper bodies like humans but after that they had a horses body .

" oh my god what are they ? "

" you 2 what are you doing out hear are you part of are kings land "

" king what king ? "

" you do not know of are king then you must be spy's ! " suddenly some half bull half human thing threw an axe at them but Cain threw him self on Renee make her back and head hit the ground knocking her out .

Renee latter work up in lying in a soft bed, thinking that she just had a weird dream she sat up yawning loudly . She quickly realized that she wasn't in her own bed but in a bed shed never bin in before .

" shit shit shit shit " she looked around the room it was pretty much the same size as her old room but the walls were off white and she was laying on a for post canopy bed covered in silver white silk sheets .

" ware and I wake up ow ow " she pinched her self twice trying to wake her self up from her thought dream . Looking around she realized that she was missing her other half so jolting out of bed she ran to the door slamming it open but apparently their was some one out side .

" miss your finally awake are kings and queens were worried that you were lost " looking at the two men out side the door they both had dark curly hair dark brown eyes and tans they were also dressed in armour .

" oh my god thank you wares my brother is he safe we some how ended up in a forest the suddenly their were monsters every ware and they attacked us but … but Cain took the hit she dove on me is he ok ? " she had started out in a whirl wind rush trying to get every thing out as fast as she could but as she went on she realized that her brother might really be hurt of maybe even dead as the tears started to gather up in her eyes the guards exchanged look before looking back at the strange women in fount of them .

" please follow us you will know every thing soon " they lead her down the halls till they came to a large room filled with chairs . Both guards bowed suddenly making Renee look at the oddly till she saw another person he looked to be in his mid 20's with long wavy hair a dark tan he had a muscular build but not to bulky he was dressed just as oddly as the two guards but it suited him nicely .

" are king the young lady has finally woken up "

" thank you ,you may leave " they both stood up leaving the room as told .

" you must be Renee "

" yea how do you know who I am ? "

" your brother has told me much about me " at the meninson of her brother he head whipped around as the looked him dead in the eyes .

" were is he, is he ok ? "

" yes just fine seems you were the only one that was hurt "

" the tell me were he is "

" he is out back the sons of adman and the daughters of eve "

" son of what ? "

" son of eve you really are from some place else "

" wait what ? " Renee gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was crazy .

" first off I am King Caspian X " he bowed down to her .

" please follow me oust side to your brother ill explain to you as we walk " she put his arm out for her to hold on to as he led her out of the room and down the hall .

" you are in a place called Narnia were thinks like talking animals griffin are real some how you were transfer from your home to hear for some reason that only Aslan will now why "

" wait I'm so confused "

" don't worry there are 4 others the kings and queens they were like you, they were brought hear only a few full moons ago "

" um yeah can you just take me to see my brother "

" yes of coarse " the young king whisked her off taking her out side at what looked like training ground their were many people out their some were lined up aiming at large hay targets with bow and arrows only stopping when they saw the to and started whispering to one another, then their were men and beast who were fighting hand to hand and with all kinds of weapons, they to stopped to star as the passed making Renee feel out of place .

" why are they look at me like that ? "

" a number of reasons mostly because you are and odd looking women and that you are at my arm I am the king after all "

" oh … " Renee sneered at a Fawn that was string to hard at them .

" their they are " Caspian pointed to a group of 2 girl and 2 guys and then her brother .

" Cain ! " Renee dropped Caspian's arm and ran fro her brother .

" Renee " Cain caught her as she dove on him both hugging him as tightly as possible .

" im alright "

" why would you do that I was so worried you were dead "

" well im not "

" dame straight you aren't and if you ever do some thing like that I kill you my self " Suddenly Renee stomped hard on Cain's foot and kneeing him in the shin .

" you must be Renee " suddenly a women a little bit in her early 20's stepped up "

" yes "

" I'm Susan Pevensie this is my older brother Peter my little sister Lucy and this is Edmund my little brother we are the kings and queens of Narnia "

" um hello "

" so your from 2008 ? "

Suddenly Edmund jumped in talking .

" yes why ware are you from "

" we were in the 50's when we were brought back hear "

" you've bin hear before ? "

" yes me and Lucy 3 times and Peter and Susan 2 times "

" so do you know why were hear ? "

" no we do not but I have called a meeting with Aslan it will be tomorrow night " Caspian jumped in talking to them .

" oh ok "

" Tell me Renee do you know how to ride a horse ? "

" yes I would like to think vary well why ? "

" we were just talking about going for a ride would you and King Caspian like to come ? " Lucy looked at her tilting her head .

Lucy was only a year younger then the two but still looked childish .

" I will go is Renee will I do not wish to leave her alone when she in new hear "

" the I guess that means I'm going doesn't it … were are the stables ? "

" no we sent some one to go get them " Peter told her .

" once we get back ill have maids come to give you new clothing I'm sure you would not like being looked at to much " Caspian said to the 2 who just nodded .

Soon 7 beauful hourse were lead by servral people came in to view not taking long for every one to get their own horse ,

Renee's Horse was tall and built for speed with snow white hair a cream main and tail with longer hair around its hooves the same colour as the main . Every one started riding and Renee falling to pace just behind Cain Lucy Susan and Peter only in front of Caspian .

" so tell me do you know what may have brought you hear ? "

" yes an old budding tree "

" are you sure ? "

" well yeah pretty sure I mean it's the middle of winter were we were none of the other trees were budding either Renee Lucy and Susan went a bit ahead of the boys talking .

" hay lets race ! " Lucy suddenly darted a head of the group . Susan and Renee exchanging looks they dashed off after the younger girl the boys not far behind .

Slowly Renee Left Susan behind and caught up to Lucy .

" first one to the trees is the winner "

" ok " they both started going fast but like Susan Lucy slowly got left behind till she hit the trees stopping and waiting for every one to catch up .

" wow your good Renee ! " Lucy was the second to get their

" thanks "

She was followed by Edmund who must have past Susan then Caspian the Susan and then finally Peter .

" we should head back its going to get dark soon and I don't feel like getting in to any trouble tonight " Peter got back up on to his horse after the short brake and they all rode back to the castle .

* * *

the next stroy shouldnt be long its going to start off in Caspians POV

thank you for reading please give nice reviews no mean ones _


End file.
